Where We Belong
by Marymel
Summary: Conrad gets an unexpected call after Morgan's ordeal. Spoilers for 14x01, "The Devil And D.B. Russell."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for 14x01, "The Devil And D.B. Russell."**

**This idea came to me when I thought about writing another Riley story. I thought about how she might miss her son, and how she knows Jackson is better off with his father, Greg. I also thought about how Conrad has evolved and has another chance to be a dad to Morgan. Then I realized how Morgan has been Jackson's mom practically ever since they met, and Jackson loves his Papa Eckie. So I wondered...what if Conrad and Riley had a talk? So...enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Conrad Ecklie arrived at his office and sighed when he saw the pile of paperwork on his desk. He and Greg had just brought his daughter, Morgan Brody, home from the hospital after her shooting. He didn't want to leave Morgan, but Greg and his son Jackson were there and Morgan assured him they were okay. Besides, his work was piling up and she'd be returning to work soon. She reassured him she was fine and he decided to catch up on some paperwork.

A smile crossed Conrad's face when he looked at a framed picture on his desk of Morgan and Jackson. As apprehensive as he was when he first learned Greg had a son with his former colleague Riley Adams, his fears were calmed by Jackson.

The phone rang and Conrad answered with a sigh. "Ecklie."

A woman cleared her throat. "Hello, Conrad."

Conrad blinked in surprise. "Riley?"

Riley Adams, Jackson's biological mother who worked with the team five years before, sighed quietly. "Greg gave me this number. I-I hope it's okay."

"Yeah," Conrad assured her. "You've, uh, talked to Greg?"

"Yeah. He couldn't talk, but he said you'd been promoted to sheriff. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Conrad couldn't help but think about Jackson - how Morgan was more of a mother to him than Riley had been. "Can I, uh...ask why you're calling?"

Riley sighed quietly. "I heard about the Dante's Inferno killer case on the news."

Conrad sighed and clenched his jaw, remembering how scared he was for Morgan. "Did he tell you about Morgan."

Riley sighed, thinking about how Morgan was raising her son and a better mother than she had been. "He said she was shot, but she's going to be fine. I am so sorry."

"Thank you. We were all really worried...but she's okay. And Brass is doing well. It'll take some time, but..."

"Brass?" Riley interrupted. "What about Brass?"

Raising an eyebrow, Conrad asked, "Greg didn't tell you the whole story?"

"No, apparently not."

Conrad sighed deeply. "Brass' daughter...she'd been estranged from him for years. When we learned that prostitutes were missing...one of them was his daughter, Ellie."

"What?" Riley asked in disbelief.

Conrad took a deep breath and continued. "When Morgan was kidnapped, they made a video and she said we could only get one daughter back." He closed his eyes and shivered at the memory of seeing his daughter so scared. "And when Morgan tried to get Ellie and get away, the killer caught up with them. Ellie shot and killed him...then she shot Morgan in the back. Turns out, she was the killer's girlfriend and accomplice."

Riley exhaled and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God."

Conrad sighed. "Jim's ex-wife came to Vegas to help find her when we thought...when she was missing. When Jim came back to his ex-wife's hotel room, he found her murdered. Ellie told him she knew Jim would save Morgan instead of her."

"Oh, wow," Riley said quietly. "I never knew Brass had a daughter. He must be devastated."

"Yeah," Conrad said quietly. "He told Morgan what happened wasn't her fault. I think...I think he always knew he could lose Ellie...just not like this."

Riley shook her head sadly. She'd always respected the detective. "That is so horrible."

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry," Riley said after a moment's pause. "I-I know it doesn't mean much..."

"No, it's...it's okay," Conrad said. Blowing out a breath, Conrad asked, "You talk to Greg?"

"Only briefly. I heard about the case on the news." She took a deep breath. "Conrad...I _am_ sorry about what happened to Morgan. I'm glad she's okay."

Conrad sighed, thinking of how Morgan was more a mother to Jackson than Riley had ever been. He had to ask. "Did you talk to Jackson?"

Riley sighed deeply. "No. Greg said he's helping take care of Morgan..."

Smiling as he thought of his grandson, Conrad said, "He and Greg are amazing. I don't know what Morgan would have done if she didn't have them." He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of how Morgan adored them both.

Riley nodded, knowing she was never much of a mother. "I-I know Greg must have been so scared."

Unable to hide his bitterness, Conrad said, "So was Jackson. He didn't know anything about the case...he just knew Morgan was hurt. Riley, he was so scared when he came to the hospital to see her. He didn't understand why Morgan was hurt...he just wanted to give her a hug."

Riley sighed sadly, knowing she deserved Conrad's lecture. "He...he must have been so scared."

"He was! All he wants is his family."

"That's why I know he's okay!" Riley insisted. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I was never much of a mother to him. And Greg...Greg is a great father. Morgan...she loves Jackson."

Conrad sighed. "Yes, she does. Riley...he is doing great. He's in preschool, and has made so many friends. He loves his family here at the lab." He smiled when he thought of the little boy, always so happy to see his Papa Eckie. "And...he's my grandson."

Riley laughed softly, remembering Conrad as the stern boss. Greg told her Morgan was his daughter, and she wondered about their relationship. "He is, huh?"

"Yeah," Conrad said with a soft laugh. "Just today, he showed me a picture he drew of his family. He pointed to a little figure and said that was me playing with them in their backyard."

Riley laughed softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew she couldn't be Jackson's mother, and felt comforted knowing Jackson was really okay. "He's okay?"

"He is," Conrad said quietly but certainly. "I have to admit...when I found out about him, I was concerned. But seeing what a good father Greg is and how much he loves him and Morgan...they are a family."

"I know," Riley said with a quiet sigh. "I know...I know I wasn't much of a mother, but I do love Jackson. And I know he and Greg are okay."

Conrad sighed deeply, remembering how confrontational and angry Riley was. Knowing Jackson was with his father, where he belonged, and thinking of his own relationship with Morgan, Conrad knew everyone was where they belonged.

Riley sighed quietly. "Look...I am sorry about what happened to Morgan. I just...I don't know...wanted to tell you."

"Thank you," Conrad said with a sigh. "And Jackson's okay. Have you talked to him?"

"No. I know he's got his own family now...and I miss him, but I know he's really okay."

Conrad thought about his own second chance with Morgan and how he loved her family. To him, Jackson was Morgan's son and his grandson. Knowing Riley loved Jackson enough to give him to his father and Greg and Morgan loved him so much gave him a sense of peace. "He's okay. He's grown so much. And he's so smart."

Riley sighed quietly, knowing she'd done the right thing for everyone. "I-I know. Greg's sent me pictures, and Jackson sent me a homemade card a couple of weeks ago. He...he's really wonderful."

With a soft sigh, Conrad said, "Jackson has really come alive. He loves all his family here and his grandparents in California. He can't wait for Christmas, when everyone said they'd be here."

"That sounds wonderful," Riley said with a warm smile. "My mom and his babysitter...they raised him more than I did. I know Greg is a far better parent than I ever was..."

Sensing his former CSI was truly sorry for keeping Jackson from his father until he was three, Conrad sighed. "You did something right. Jackson loves you. I think he knows you did the best you could."

Riley chuckled sadly. "Greg's the better parent. When I'd come home from work, I'd be thinking about everything but my son. Greg...Morgan told me he can be exhausted and still want to play with him."

"Yeah, and Morgan's the same way. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but she loves him and they are a loving family."

"I know, and I'm glad Jackson has that," Riley said honestly. "I guess...I guess everything's the way it should be."

Conrad smiled and nodded, knowing he had a second chance with his daughter and Greg was a great son-in-law. And Jackson was the most loving little boy. "Riley...this might sound a little strange, but I'm not mad...and neither are Greg and Morgan. You gave them Jackson. Greg...he's a good man. And he told me that he can't be mad at you because you gave him his son. You should be proud of them...they are a loving, wonderful family."

Riley breathed deeply, knowing Conrad was right. "I know. And I am glad they're together...they should have been all along, and I'm sorry."

Sighing, Conrad said, "Maybe...maybe it's time to move forward. I know Greg and Jackson have."

"I have too. I've met someone here. He's a history professor."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He knows about Jackson, and he's okay with...everything. I think...I think that and knowing Jackson and Greg are okay is why I don't worry about them. I do miss them, but I know they're okay."

"Yes, they are." Conrad smiled as he looked at the photo of Morgan and Jackson on his desk. "And it sounds like things are going well with you."

Riley smiled. "They are. And I'm glad things are going so well. I-I mean, I'm sorry Morgan was shot."

"I know what you mean. And they're good. Riley...I can't be mad at you for keeping Jackson from Greg. Morgan and I didn't have a close relationship until recently. But I do know you should sometimes let go of the past and move on."

Riley sighed, knowing Conrad was right. "Yeah. I'm sorry about Brass' daughter, but I'm glad Morgan's okay."

"Thank you," Conrad said. "And they're all okay."

Riley smiled softly, thinking about Jackson and Greg. "Thank you. Um...I have to go, but I did want to...I don't know...be sure everything was okay, I guess."

Conrad sighed. "They are. And thank you."

Sighing softly, Riley said, "I've got to get to work. I know you probably think I'm cold, but..."

"No, Riley..."

"Conrad...I just wanted to...I don't know, check in, I guess."

Conrad sighed quietly. "I'm glad you did. And Jackson's fine. Greg and Morgan love him so much. Riley, you did what was best for him."

"I know," Riley said with a sigh. "I know they do and I know he's okay. That's why I don't miss him. I mean...I do, but I know he's okay and Greg's a great dad. I should have stayed and given Greg sole custody when Jackson was born. Maybe..."

"Riley! You did the right thing. And, yes, Greg wishes he could have been part of Jackson's life from the start. But he knows he has Jackson now, and he never takes anything for granted."

A small sob escaped Riley as she thought about how wonderful her son was with Greg. Even if she was never much of a mother, she did love her son. And she knew he was doing so well. "Thank you."

Conrad smiled, thinking of how loving Jackson was and what a wonderful family he had with Greg and Morgan. "They're doing well."

"I know. I hope Morgan's feeling better soon."

"Thank you," Conrad said honestly.

Riley sighed, thinking of how her son was where he belonged. "Well...I hope I haven't bothered you."

"No, not at all. I do have to get to some paperwork, though."

"Sure. I'll call Greg and talk to him later. And...and I'm glad Morgan's all right."

"She'll be fine," Conrad said with a sigh. He was grateful she was okay...and thankful Riley knew Jackson was where he belonged. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye."

Riley smiled softly. As much as she missed Jackson, she knew he really was better off with Greg...and he and Morgan were taking great care of him.

Conrad sighed quietly and smiled when he looked at the photo of Morgan and Jackson. He knew Riley was stubborn, but he knew Jackson was innocent and added so much love and happiness to his life. He really was happy to have Greg and Jackson in his family. And he knew, even if she didn't agree with the team while she was there, Riley was still Jackson's biological mother. Like Greg, Conrad couldn't hate her - she had given Greg his son - and he knew she'd done the right thing for Jackson. Knowing he had his own second chance with Morgan, Conrad adored Jackson.

They were all where they belonged.

**The End**


End file.
